


Let Me Count the Ways

by Gfics



Series: Gallavich Drabbles/One Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU- Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfics/pseuds/Gfics
Summary: Mickey reminds Ian of why he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic on ao3 and my first gallavich fic so it might be a bit ooc but bare with me! I hope you all like it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Ian wasn't doing so well. It wasn't as bad as that first time, when he wouldn't get up for days. But he wasn't exactly on a high either. One night Mickey came home from work and Ian was crying into his pillow.  
"Baby shh what's wrong?" Mickey asked, running over to the bed to soothe his boyfriend.

"I don't deserve you," Ian said simply like it was a fact. 

"What kinda bullshit are you spewing? If anything I don't deserve you!" Mickey exclaimed.

"How? You're everything anyone could want in a boyfriend. I mean look at what you're doing for me right now! I'm so fucked up, you deserve someone you don't have to worry about all the time. 

"I like worrying about you. It's my favorite past time," Mickey joked, although there was some truth to it. He loved thinking about Ian. 

"Shut up," Ian laughed through the tears. 

"For real Gallagher, you're the greatest. Think of all the times you've cared for me. All the amazing things you are." 

"Like what?" Ian asked, finally turning to face his boyfriend. 

"Like you're protective. And I love it. I don't need protecting but you do it anyways." 

"Name one time I was protective," Ian sighed. 

"Okay, how 'bout that time you made sure I was comfortable at that family dinner?" Mickey started.  
\---  
"Thanks for coming with me Mick," Ian smiled to his boyfriend. They were standing outside the Gallagher house. Tonight was another family dinner, something Fiona had made mandatory now that 3 of her younger siblings were out of the house. Mickey knew Ian wasn't particularly fond of them, they much preferred to stay home together, so he decided coming with him would be the next best thing. 

"No need for thank yous. This what boyfriends do right?" Mickey smiled. He'd come a long way with all that boyfriend stuff over the years. Although, Mickey knew Ian would take him any way he could get him, which just made him want to do better even more. 

Ian took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the meal to come. Taking Mickey's hand he turned the knob.  
"Ian!!!" Liam exclaimed as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

"Hey dude!! You're getting too big!," the redhead chuckled, scruffing up the younger Gallagher's hair with his free hand. Ian really had missed his family, but these dinners usually just turned into an interrogation. 

"Hey Ian, Mickey," Lip greeted as he set plates on the table, "Mind giving me a hand?" 

"Sure," Mickey answered for them. Mickey felt their intertwined hands slap him in the thigh ever so subtly.  
"The fuck was that for?" Mickey whispered.

"I don't wanna be put to work right after walking in the door," Ian laughed. 

"Lazy fuck," the brunette mocked, "Come on grab some napkins. The quicker we set the table, the quicker we eat and the quicker we get outta here." Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey's suggestive tone. The shorter man just gave a wink. 

~~~

All of the Gallagher's had filed into the kitchen and sat around the table by about twenty minutes later. Mickey felt pretty comfortable around them by now, but Ian kept a hand on his thigh at all times, as if to offer some sort of protection. 

"Didn't know we were bringing dates," Carl said in reference to Mickey, "otherwise I would've invited Dominique."

"Yeah I would've brought my girlfriend too," Lip said. 

"Well you all like Mickey right? I mean he's like family," Ian said defensively.

"Yeah family that you fu-"

"Hey!" Fiona jumped in before Carl could finish his sentence. "Ian's right. They've been together way longer than any of you and your would-be dates. Don't be so rude." Mickey gave her a look as though to say thanks. He felt a squeeze on his thigh, and the red head smiled down at him. The conversation had already shifted by the time he started paying attention again.  
\---  
"So what?" Ian sighs, "That was no big deal, it was mostly Fiona anyways." 

"That's not it. You're fucking possessive as all hell. And it's goddamn hot," Mickey laughed. Ian was laying on his chest now, tears staining his cheeks and dampening the brunette's shirt, but he didn't mind. 

"Okay that one might be true. Like that time-"

"The guy was hitting on me at the club. Yeah."  
\---  
"Hey babe do you wanna go out tonight?" Ian asked Mickey one day out of the blue. They had been rather hermit-y as of late.

"Depends. Where to?"

"I dunno a couple friends from work are going out for drinks. Super casual," Ian replied. 

"Uh... sure why not." 

"Cool. I'll text and ask for details," Ian said with a grin. He pecked Mickey on the head and ran to their room. Mickey wondered if he had been wanting to bring him along to something social like this for awhile, he seemed pretty giddy. He smiled at the thought. 

~~~

"THIS IS REALLY FUN, HUH?" Ian yelled over the crowd of people. Turns out "casual drinks" was more of a clubbing experience in Ian's colleagues minds'. 

"YEAH. BEING ANYWHERE WITH YOU IS GOOD," Mickey said plainly, and it was true. Ian could find a way to make waiting at the DMV enjoyable for the brunette.  
Suddenly Ian was giggling like a mad man. He may have had a couple too many drinks. 

"I think I just pissed myself," The red head said through laughter. 

"Oh God Gallagher go to the bathroom," Mickey said, pushing him in the direction of the toilet. 

"Don't move a muscle hot stuff," Ian slurred, punctuating his sentence with a wink and a finger gun as he stumbled to the bathroom. Mickey rubbed a hand over his face. Ian was a mess, but he was his mess. 

Mickey was staring at the bathroom waiting for his intoxicated lover to emerge when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Do you need something?" he said, already exasperated by the stranger trying to pop his Ian bubble. 

"I was just watching you from over there and-" 

"Well that's stalkerish," Mickey cut off the mystery man with a laugh.

"- and you're really cute," the guy finished. He was objectively attractive Mickey supposed, but he didn't really care. 

"Well if you were really watching me as you said," Mickey started flirtatiously, "you would know I have a boyfriend," he finished coldly.

"Yeah but he's not around right now is he?" The man says, putting a hand on Mickey's ass. 

"Fuck off dick! I would never cheat on him!" Mickey yells with a shove. 

"Alright alright," and with that the douche was walking away with his hands up.

When Mickey turned back around he saw a somehow now stone sober Ian shooting eye daggers at the man who was walking further and further away. 

"All cleaned up?" Mickey chuckled, fixing Ian's collar. The taller man slapped his hand away. 

"Yeah I'm fine. What the fuck was that?"

"Don't worry about it baby I took care of that bitch," Mickey reassured him.

"I dunno, he doesn't look too discouraged," Ian gestured towards the guy who was now across the club, but still eye-fucking Mickey. 

"Damn. Bastard likes a challenge," Mickey whispered under his breath.  
"Well maybe you should discourage him then," Mickey says suggestively, turning back to his boyfriend. 

"Maybe I should," Ian said, grabbing Mickey by the shirt and pulling him back over to the dance floor. Mickey had to admit, he was already turned on. Ian pulled out all his old stripper moves -bumping and grinding all over Mickey's body, nibbling on his neck, dry humping him, the whole nine yards- all while staring the guy who had the nerve to hit on his boyfriend dead in the eyes. Finally, after almost twenty minutes of this, he backed off. At this point Mickey was hard as a rock. 

"Need you," he whispered in the taller mans ear. 

"Come get me then," Ian said. 

And as they came down from their highs, pressed up against a bathroom stall, Ian couldn't help but yelling "Mine."  
\---  
"That was some good sex," Ian chuckled at the memory. 

"All sex with you is good," Mickey pointed out. 

"Fuck off," the redhead punched Mickey in the arm playfully. 

"That's not all though. You know what I really love about you is that you're caring. You always put me before yourself. Like when I had strep."  
\---  
It was a Friday and Mickey had big plans for that night. He had been saving up for three months to surprise Ian with a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant like he deserved. Mickey shot up out of bed with excitement only to be met with a pounding in his head and a mad scratchy throat. Fuck.  
"Ian!" he tried to call out but all that came out was a croak. He forced himself out of bed to go find his ginger headed boyfriend. With a hand pressed to his foggy head he found him in the kitchen reading a magazine about something or other.

"Hey Mick, I made pancakes. There's some on the table- wow do you look awful," Ian greeted Mickey as he looked up from his reading. Normally Mickey would flip him off but he didn't have the energy.  
Rushing over he pushed Mickey into the closest chair and assaulted his forehead with his hand.  
"Jesus Mick you're burning up," Ian said, worry evident in his voice, "what's bothering you?" Mickey just pointed to his head and throat.  
"Poor baby," Ian said with a sympathetic smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Do you have an appetite?" Mickey nodded.  
"Here have some pancakes, I'll make you some tea."  
Mickey started to eat but as soon as he tried to swallow the first bite he coughed it up.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked, rushing over to rub the brunettes back. 

"Hurts to swallow," Mickey croaked out. 

"Uh-oh, sounds like strep," Ian pondered, "we should get you to the doctor." Mickey let out a whine. "Don't complain you gotta go." Mickey shook his head and mouthed that that's not what was bothering him. Ian fetched him a pen and paper to use as a means of communication.  
"Was gonna take you out tonight" the paper read.  
"Aw babe that's okay. We can go out anytime. You gotta take care of yourself." Ian smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm gonna call the doctor and set up an appointment okay?" 

~~~

The trip to the doctor proved Ian's theory correct and they had to pick up some pricey antibiotic to treat the strep. Mickey had to blow his dinner savings on it which he was not happy about, to which Ian responded, "It's okay it's the thought that counts," with a pat on the back. He was honestly impressed that he had had the self control to save any at all, he was just flattered Mickey had done it for him. 

After the first dose of medicine and a good nap, Mickey was feeling well enough to talk again.  
"Thanks for taking care of me," He spoke into Ian's chest where he was curled up in their bed.

"Anytime." 

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick though? Strep is really contagious."

"Nah. I got the immune system of an alligator."

"Okay tough guy," Mickey laughed, snuggling impossibly closer. 

And two days later when Ian got sick with strep, Mickey was sure to give him just as much TLC.  
\---  
"That hurt like hell I'll admit," the redhead winced at the memory. 

"Fuck yes it did."

"Ian I love everything about you okay? Without you I would never have had all the amazing experiences I've had in my life. Like my 21st birthday."  
\---  
On Mickey's 21st birthday he wanted to keep it lowkey. It's not like he hadn't been drinking alcohol since he was 10. There was no reason to have a big celebration. All he wanted to do was stay home and be with his man. 

But Ian had other plans.

Mickey was woken up with a bang. Literally. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he was greeted by the image of Ian jumping on the bed and yelling "wake up!" Over and over. 

"I'm up I'm up," Mickey said, exhaustion making his voice scratchy. "What time is it?"

"7 o'clock precisely! Cmon we gotta get going!" Ian said, grabbing Mickey by the arm. 

"Woah woah Gallagher, get going to where exactly?" Mickey asked skeptically. 

"You'll see c'mon! And bring some water!" Ian shouted from the kitchen as he ran through the house. 

~~~

Ian had been driving them around for half an hour when Mickey finally got an answer out of him. It was vague but still an answer, "Road trip!" Ian had practically squealed.  
Clearly Mickey wasn't getting anything low key, although he honestly couldn't complain. Ian had obviously put a lot of thought into whatever he had planned and he was getting kind of excited to see what it was.  
After driving for an entire day with only one real stop aside from drive throughs, Ian finally came to a stop outside a cheap motel. 

"This seriously what you pulled me out of bed at 7 am and drove me around for 13 hours for fuckface?" Mickey asked, although there was no anger in his voice. 

"Look past the motel... although we are staying here so don't get your hopes up for a fancy hotel," the redhead laughed. Mickey looked a little farther into the distance and that's when he saw a huge sign, "Welcome to Atlantic City" it read. 

"Atlantic City? Like with all the casinos and shit? Like east coast's drug store Vegas?"

"Cool, huh?" Ian smiled, not at all offended by his boyfriends description of his birthday gift. 

Mickey was speechless for a minute. "Yeah... yeah very cool," he finally chuckled, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand. 

"You mentioned wanting to gamble one time to me. Like legit gambling. Said you thought you could make some serious cash. So I figured why not right?" Ian seemed very pleased with himself. Mickey wasn't particularly excited or annoyed by the surprise, rather indifferent really, but he could see how much this meant to him. 

"Damn baby that's thoughtful of you. I'm just glad we get to do it together," Mickey said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. 

"C'mon lets go fuck in the motel room. We can gamble all day tomorrow." 

"Okay," Mickey said excitedly. 

"Last one in the room has to do all the work!" Ian said running out of the car and up to their room. 

"You fucker that's cheating!!!" 

"Hey I drove all day I think I deserve some pampering," Ian laughed. 

Mickey ended up breaking even at best by the end of the weekend, but it was still an unforgettable time with the man he loved.  
\---  
"Ian you're so many amazing things. Don't ever say shit like that. Be sad. Cry. Be angry at me I don't care, but don't you ever say you don't deserve me. You're my whole world," Mickey professed, cringing a bit at the cheesiness of his own words, although true. It wasn't often he would pour out his heart like this 

"I love you." Ian stated, pulling the shorter man in for a passionate kiss. 

And that was all that needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is blueheartfandoms.tumblr.com and my ask box is always open for prompts ;) !


End file.
